


Gay Cuddles

by Theo-Crow (twgossi)



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, and i found that writing it makes me sof, bc women, this was just me experimenting with lesbian relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twgossi/pseuds/Theo-Crow
Summary: two lesbians being sof for each other.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923208
Kudos: 2





	Gay Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> gay

Aster blew her breath, hand resting on her cheek. She’d been sitting at the register for about six hours, maybe more. Work was always too slow and boring for her. She just wanted to go home and cuddle her Cryssi. She quickly fixed her posture and sat a smile on her face as the all-too familiar bell rang while a customer strode in.

\- - -

Unlocking her door and promptly flopping herself on the couch after closing said door wasn’t what Crystal imagined her small, wholesome girlfriend would do when she got home. Gently grabbing the worn out Aster’s head, Cryssi sat herself down before placing her head back down; this time in her lap. Aster snuggled into her stomach, curled like a cat. Running her finger through said cat-like girl’s hair, Crystal decided silently one night on the couch wouldn’t hurt either of them.


End file.
